


Not This Year

by Johnlockedness



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 22nd of September, Baggins' Birthday Bash, Birthday, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss his mother restrains Bilbo from celebrating his birthday this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Year

Evening fell on September 21st of the year 2934. Bilbo sat on the stone bench in Bag End's garden, smoking a small handful of his finest Old Toby. He was lost in thought, staring into the growing darkness.  
It was his 44th birthday tomorrow and he had refused any attempt from friends and family at celebrating his birthday this year. 

His mother, with whom Bilbo had lived with in Bag end ever since his father Bungo died when Bilbo was 36 years old, had succumb to pneumonia in early March. Before Belladonna died she had made him promise to settle down and fill Bag End with many children.

Bilbo Baggins wasn't one for breaking promises, but something told him that this was never going to happen. 

He had prepared a few mathoms for his nearest kin and closets friends. A special gift he had prepared for his gardener Holman Greenhand and his 18 year old cousin and apprentice Hamfast Gamgee. For Bilbo loved his garden and the flowers that bloomed in spring and early summer. Bilbo liked the young lad Hamfast and both him and Holman often came round for tea. 

But now autumn was approaching and the air grew still and cold. He closed his eyes and remembered his mother's voice and company. Bag End could be very lonely and he missed his mother terribly.

No, there would be no birthday celebrations.  
At least not this year, he thought.


End file.
